For all the times you were by our sides
by familymatters
Summary: Day 1: Storm [Soulmate AU Body disposal] Gokudera gets a late night call from Tsuna and the guardians learn some things that draws them even closer even if it should have stayed hidden.


**A/N: Another story I wrote for khr rare pair week**

Gokudera was woken up by the ringing of his phone that he placed on his bedside table. He looked at the alarm clock and glared at the flashing 3:14 AM on it's smug face. Gokudera tiredly grabbed his phone and blindly answered it, getting ready to curse out the person on the other side.

"What the fuck-"

"Hayato. I need help." Gokudera Hayato heard Tsuna say. Tsuna's voice and breaths were shaky and punctuated by soft hiccups. He never heard Tsuna like this before. The guardians knew Tsuna would often keep it to himself if he was upset or worried about were trying to break Tsuna out of that habit and let Tsuna be comfortable with telling them his problems.

"I did something I shouldn't have and I can't fix it."

"I'll call Yamamoto and we will be right over." He was hesitant to hang up but he did it in the end.

Gokudera quickly pulled on some clothes over his pajamas and dialed Yamamoto's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice murmured.

"Wake up and get dress. Tsuna needs us. Get there as soon as you can." Gokudera pulled on a light jacked and stuffed some dynamites in there just in case. He hesitated for only a second but then packed a change of clothes. If Tsuna was this panicked he would not be leaving him alone for the night.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." A more awake voice replied. Gokudera hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket as he ran out the door into the cold night. He jogged all the way to Tsuna's house and arrived there before Yamamoto.

Gokudera used the spare key he was given and opened the door. The first thing he noticed as he stepped in the house was the copper scent of blood. He stepped quietly into the dark house and followed the sniffles. There was no sign of a break in but that didn't mean much in the mafia world. He passed by the kitchen and from his position he could see the unnatural dark spots on the table and the back of one of the chairs.

He walked to the living room and saw Tsuna sitting in a corner of the room facing the body lay in the center. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in them.

"Hayato." Tsuna's voice said quietly. Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna, ony catching a glimpse of blond hair on the body before he settled at Tsuna's side. He grabbed Tsuna's hands and pulled them away from his face.

"Tsuna, tell me what happened. Did anybody break in?" Gokudera asked gently, not trying to shock Tsuna anymore than he was.

"I didn't mean to." Tsuna sniffled.

"You didn't mean to do what?"

Tsuna looked pass Gokudera at the body behind him. "I killed him."

"Tsuna, Hayato, are you in there?" Gokudera heard Takeshi call out.

"In the living room." Gokudera called out without turning from Tsuna. There was dried blood on Tsuna's hands and splotches of blood on his shirt. Hayato heard the sound of the light switch being switched on before the lights flickered on.

With the lights on he could see how much blood was actually on Tsuna. His knees were soaked in it and there were footprints from where he walked over to the corner from the kitchen. His arms looked like they were painted in blood and there were lines going down his face that were washed clean only where the tears streaked through them.

"Hayato, Tsuna what happened here." Takeshi sounded horrified but not like he would be sick. Hayato needed him to help him with what was going to happen and he couldn't do it on his own.

Gokudera turned around and froze at what he saw in the light. He thought it was some random body of an assassin that came to kill his boss. He did not expect it to be the leader of the CEDEF laying on the floor. He did not expect Tsuna to have killed his father. The body was laying there, dull eyes opened in an imitation of shock. There was blood pooled around it soaking into the wooden floor. Those would have to be replaced.

"Tsuna what happened? Where is Reborn? Where is Mama?" Gokudera gripped Tsuna's forearm desperately in fear as he tried to get an answer. It didn't matter how high up they were. Tsuna killed an important ally to the Vongola and even worse, it was his father. They were not even inducted officially as the tenth generation yet. It would not look good no matter what they told anyone.

"I killed him. Reborn had something to do today, he said he was meeting up with one of the Arcobaleno. Mama went to a friends house for the weekend. Dad came over unexpectedly, we got in an argument and- It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill him." Tsuna's breathing started to pick up and tears started to flow from his eyes.

Gokudera pulled Tsuna into a hug, Ignoring the blood that was now seeping onto his clothes.

Takeshi came near and kneeled on the floor next to the two teens. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to get rid of the body."

"Where are we going to hide it?"

"I-I know a spot." Tsuna hesitantly said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Where?"

"We have to take Ringo to get there. Who has it now?" Ringo is an old van the guardians saved up to buy and treated like their own child. It was passed to whoever needed it and always taken care of. Gokudera knew who had it at the moment.

"Mukuro has it." He was reluctant to call Mukuro because he still felt awkward around him. Gokudera understood the guardians and their wants and needs almost as much as Tsuna did. He could guess correctly what the guardians wanted and how they felt about certain situations but he himself didn't know what he wanted. What he did know was that catching Mukuro's eyes or heard his voice it made him _feel_ things. He couldn't deal with that at the moment.

"I'll call him." Takeshi volunteered and walked to the kitchen away from the overpowering scent of a dead body.

Tsuna pulled away fully and rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture. "We have to move the body. I'll get a garbage bag." He gestured towards it without looking.

Gokudera got up without a word and Tsuna walked over to the kitchen.

He went over to the body and stared at it. Iemitsu was on his back and a stab wound was in his stomach where a steady stream of blood leaked from, spreading the pool of blood even further. Gokudera's first thought was the blood bank could use that blood before he shook his head and kneeled down next to the body. He could feel it soaking into his pyjama pants and he made a note to burn them later on.

Tsuna never had a good relationship with his father and neither of them tried to make it work. Iemitsu's distance did not help the relationship with his son or wife. He knew Tsuna was strong but how could the leader of CEDEF go down so easily. He wasn't doubting his boss's ability, he was just being realistic. Iemitsu was simply stronger than a seventeen year old Tsuna. Something was off about how Iemitsu died.

He touched the body that was hard more from the muscles than rigor mortis and ran his hands over the face to pull open the mouth. He leaned down to take a sniff and along with the blood was the strong scent of alcohol.

He pulled back and ran his hand along the stomach to feel the wound. It wasn't a big knife that was used and he didn't see a knife covered in blood nearby. He reached out with his flame senses and could feel the faint trace of Tsuna's sky flames. The usual home feel of it those flames were coated in anger.

 _Why are there traces of sky flames? How did Tsuna kill him?_

"I brought the bag and Takeshi said Mukuro will be here in five minutes. Apparently Mukuro and Chrome were spending the night by Onii-sans house."

 _Chrome has a crush on Kyoko and Mukuro is there for support. Ryohei would be coming in the van with them and Hibari would end up with them along the way. All the guardians are trustworthy._

Gokudera was broken out of his thoughts by the rustling of the bag as Tsuna sat across from him and started to place Iemitsus body in it. Now that he was looking at Tsuna with some suspicion -though he did not want to- he could see the smooth movement of Tsuna dragging the body in the bag. No hesitation or regret. The bag was big enough to fit the body and Gokudera knew there was not a garbage can in this house that needed that bag and Sawada Nana always brought the right size. He didn't say anything about it. He didn't say a word about the barely noticeable smile on Tsuna's face that he would not have seen if he wasn't looking or the flash of satisfaction in his eyes as the entire body was stuffed in the garbage bag.

He heard the door open and heard Takeshi call out softly. "Mukuro and the others are here."

Mukuro stepped in the room and his gaze went first to Tsuna looking to see if anything was wrong with him, to the bag with some curiosity, and then it lingered on Gokudera making his heart skip a beat.

"Oya, the little rain wouldn't tell me what happened over the phone. Just that Tsunayoshi needed help."

He stayed on the threshold of the living room. "Do you have a place to dump it?"

Tsuna stood up and grabbed one end of the bag. Gokudera grabbed the other end and it was unsettling to be doing this. He has disposed of a body before but not of someone he knew even if vaguely. "I know a place yes." Tsuna replied.

As they walked pass, Mukuro touched Tsuna's arm and they were both frozen for a second. Tsuna snatched his arm away and threw him a fierce glare. Mukuro held his hands up in a placating gesture but his usual smile was wavering.

"I won't say anything. You know you can trust us."

Tsuna looked back towards Gokudera. There was hesitation in his eyes but then he nodded and turned back to Mukuro. "I know that."

The carried bag to the front of the house where Ringo and the other guardians were waiting. They helped load the body in the back of the van in silence and made sure to lock the door of the house.

Everyone got in the van and Tsuna drove them to their destination, a forest that Gokudera only vaguely recognized. The streets were empty and they turned into the forest and continued to drive. Tsuna stopped in an area where they could not tell what direction they were in because there was nothing around them.

"We have to walk a little bit but it should be around here"

The got out of the van with Hibari and Ryohei carrying the bag and Tsuna led them to an area that was a little more open.

"Here." He pointed to the area where an already dug hole was and Gokudera knew he could not deny it anymore. This was not an accident.

"The- the hole isn't big enough for the body." Takeshi said in confusion and Gokudera could not tell why he was also horrified until he realized to fit the body they would have to cut it up.

"Don't worry. I have this covered. Place the bag in front of me."

Hibari and Ryohei put the bag down and they all watched in morbid fascination as Tsuna took the bag off. He heard some gasps and remembered that they never said who was killed. Tsuna placed his hands on the body and his hands started to glow. Gokudera was horrified to see the body turn to stone and even more so when Tsuna swiftly broke it with a quick flame punch. The stone body broke into large pieces and then Tsuna hit it again and again and again until they were medium to small unrecognizable pieces. They went into action when Tsuna started throwing the pieces in the hole and helped him.

"What is going on little animal?" Hibari was the first to break the silence they were all locked in.

"I killed my father." His said cautiously as he continued with his task.

"Was it an accident." Ryohei followed up.

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer but Gokudera could not hold it in anymore. "It was not an accident, don't lie to us Tsuna."

All the eyes were suddenly on Gokudera. All except Tsuna and Mukuro were looking at him in surprise. Mukuro looked at him in approval. Tsuna gave him a searching look and those eyes on him made him freeze and almost regret his words. He did not think that Tsuna would kill him like he killed his father but, he was afraid that Tsuna would hate him or not trust him.

"It was not an accident." Tsuna repeated and his eyes were uncharacteristically cold.

"Why did you do it?" Takeshi asked trying to find an answer. Gokudera could tell Takeshi was having a hard time understanding how someone could kill their own parent. Takeshi had Tsuyoshi, the best dad anyone could ask for. Gokudera did not have a dad he was proud of and on rare occasions he did entertain thoughts of killing him but, he never did because he was grateful he took him in. Iemitsu never did anything good for Tsuna's family and pushed a position he did not want on his own son. He could see how Tsuna wanted to kill him but he didn't ever imagine Tsuna would ever do it.

"Tsuna you trust us right?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna looked at each of his guardians his eyes still hard but at seeing the worry in their faces his eyes softened. "I do, yes."

"Then tell us the truth, how did you kill him?" Gokudera questioned.

Tsuna was silent as he stood up and dusted pieces of stone off himself. "My mother is pregnant."

"What!" The more vocal guardians shouted. Gokudera held back his own exclamation.

"When did she tell you?" He asked.

Tsuna smiled softly to himself. "She didn't tell me. My intuition can sense it."

"But that should be good. What does that have to do with you killing your father." Takeshi piped up.

Tsuna looked at them all again and seemed to come to a decision. "Mukuro, Chrome can you let everyone see my memories." Tsuna asked.

"Of course, who do you think I am." Mukuro almost purred.

"Yes boss." Chrome affirmed.

They both grabbed Tsuna's arm and all three of them started to glow with mist flames. Gokudera started to lose focus and suddenly he was seeing things in Tsuna's perspective.

*****.***Line Break***.*****

 _Tsuna sat in his house, waiting. It was almost time. His mama was out for the night and Reborn was called away on business. One that Tsuna made up with his partner, Mammon. Tsuna has been planning this for years and, if Reborn was there, the plan would not work._

 _The door to his house opened. "Nana, honey I'm home. What did you need to talk to me about."_

" _Hi dad." Tsuna responded as he fiddled with the knife in his pocket that he borrowed from Bel._

" _Hi Tuna fishy." Iemitsu almost squealed as he went to hug his son._

 _Tsuna held his hand out to stop the unwanted hug. Tsuna smiled at his father trying to make it seem as if he really liked that man._

" _Mom should be here tonight. You should drink and relax."_

" _But your mom sounded as if she was in trouble."_

 _Tsuna could not help throwing a jab at Iemitsu. "Maybe she wanted to see you, after all, you're rarely home." It was actually a recording he got from Mammon who pretended to be his mom. It was pretty embarrassing that Mammon thought it was a kink but it was worth it._

 _Iemitsu looked at Tsuna sharply. "You know I have the famiglia to worry about."_

 _That did not help his case it just fueled Tsuna's hatred for him. Family should be first._

 _Tsuna went to the kitchen and grabbed the special cup that was coated in a slow acting paralysis poison. He poured some alcohol and took it and the bottle with him to Iemitsu._

" _Here. Tell me about work." Tsuna handed the cup to Iemitsu and watched as he drank and talked. Every time the cup went empty he refilled it. When the alcohol ran out he went to the kitchen and got a stronger one._

" _Dad, let's talk." He started when Iemitsu's words were slurring. He was going to give him one last chance. Iemitsu was sprawled on the floor laughing at his own stories in his drunken haze._

" _Whasit Tsssuna."_

" _If mom were having another child, would you stay to be in the child's life?"_

" _Tsssuna You knnnow I have to protec the famiglia."_

 _Tsuna sighed and stood up. He didn't have much hope that it would end up any other way but he was still disappointed. "I gave you a chance."_

" _Whassat Tsuuuna. I can't move."_

 _Tsuna went over to Iemitsu and kneeled next to him with a gentle smile. "I'll help you dad." Tsuna pulled the knife out his pocket and raised it above Iemitsu, relishing in the terror in his eyes, and stabbed him in the stomach. Iemitsu's eyes widened as he gasped in pain. Tsuna made sure to look in his eyes seeing the regret, anger, pain, and betrayal, as he sent a burst of sky flames through Iemitsu's body, melting the knife in his hands and making Iemitsu jolt in pain. Tsuna made a silent promise to himself to buy Bel a new knife._

 _He sat there staring at Iemitsu, his face impassive, as Iemitsu bled out and his eyes went dull. Tsuna sighed and ran his bloody hand over his face while he moved from his position near the body to the kitchen to get his phone._

 _It was hitting him that is long term plan was almost over. He just had to get rid of the body and clean the house. Mammon made sure to erase all traces of Iemitsu coming down to visit and the weapon was gone. Tsuna picked up the phone and couldn't help noticing that his hands were shaky. His pause gave enough time for the tears that were running down his face to drip on his hands. He thought he was okay with what he had done but he couldn't help but think what would happen if his mother found out._

 _He took a breath and a sob escaped and then he couldn't stop the tears. Trembling fingers dialed the number of his storm guardian. He knew he couldn't finish this plan by himself._

 _He stumbled his way back to the living room and sat in a corner, facing what he had done._

" _Hayato. I need help."_

*****.***Line Break***.*****

"Why did you have to kill him?" Gokudera asked making sure not to show any judgement in his voice.

"I would rather have my new sibling grow up without that man that only comes to take advantage of his family." Tsuna growled out as he gestured towards the hole that they were in the middle of covering up.

"I've lived without him for years. I may not have grown up fine knowing my father did not care enough about my mother and I to put work aside and visit, but I did grow up. You know, I've been planning this for years. Imagine a young child, six years old, sitting at his desk writing out a plan to kill his own father." Tears started to pool at Tsuna's eyes and spilled over. There was still dried blood on Tsuna's face and the tears mixed with it to make it look like he was crying blood. Gokudera took a step closer to try and comfort him but he was stopped by the force of Tsuna's glare.

"I've hated him before he let my flames get sealed away but that didn't help his case. He didn't stay to see if I was okay after that. He left my mom with a useless son to care for. I lost everything that day and he didn't care."

"The multiple times I was sent to the hospital not because of bullies but because my own body wanted to give up on me. When my mother got sick and I called him only for him to say he was doing something important before hanging up. I had to call an ambulance and care for her in the days after. I revised my plan every year and with the addition of you all I adjusted it even more because I trust you and I know you won't betray me. He was not my family, but you all are." Gokudera didn't know if it was normal that warmth and happiness filled him at those words but he was happy Tsuna trusted them enough to include him in the plans to murder Iemitsu.

"No one hurts my Mama and he may not have hurt her physically but he hurt her emotionally by never being there."

*****.***Line Break***.*****

They were silent as they walked back to the car and drove home. They stayed silent as they got out the cleaning supplies and started to scrub down the house, trying to completely erase the scene of the crime. There were things they had to replace but they would do that in the morning. Gokudera ushered Tsuna upstairs to take a shower when they were almost finished.

"Thanks for helping me and not leaving." Tsuna mumbled quietly enough when he came back down that they had to strain to hear it.

"Don't worry about it. We're family and we'll stay by your side." Gokudera promised speaking for everyone in the room who he saw nod in agreement.

Tsuna smiled softly. "Still, thank you."


End file.
